Second Chance
by sphinx005
Summary: COMPLETE Dean and Julie had liked each other in high school but had passed up their chance to be together. When the Ducks reunite for a fellow Duck's wedding will they finally get the second chance they'd been hoping for? A bit of ConnieCharlie too.
1. Chapter 1

**_Just an idea that formed in my head and wouldn't go away until I started writing it. Set in the future. The Ducks are around 26-27. Obviously Julie's a lawyer and Dean's a builder. Let me know what you think._**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE******

Julie Gaffney arrived at her high rise apartment and let herself in with her key card.

Ensuring the door clicked shut behind her she tossed her handbag and brief case to their usual place by the door knowing full well that although she'd promised herself she wouldn't look at case files tonight she'd end up retrieving the brief case from the hallway.

She removed her overcoat, scarf and suit coat placing all three items on the rack next to the door. She then kicked off her heels feeling extreme relief that her feet were finally free.

She padded across the plush grey carpet in her stockinged feet, skirt and blouse towards the kitchen wondering if her flat mate was at home.

"Amy?" she called loudly entering the kitchen to switch the coffee machine on.

There was no response from her flatmate and Julie was actually relieved for a change at being alone.

Usually she would break out into a cold sweat if she found herself alone in her apartment but today was different. Today she felt free, with good reason too.

For the past six months Julie had been working a case in which she was prosecuting Ricardo Montegliano, an exceptionally well known international drug dealer. Throughout the trial Julie found herself subject to threatening phone calls, numerous break ins at her last apartment and death threat letters sent to both her home and office. Julie was aware that Ricardo had some incredibly powerful friends. That was until a huge bombshell was dropped at the trial in which his business associates, family and friends discovered that Ricardo Montegliano had been cutting them out of deals and taking all of the profits for himself.

Needless to say the threatening phone calls, break ins and letters stopped. Julie had even received a few apologetic letters and calls from the offenders.

And to top it all off yesterday Ricardo Montegliano was sentenced to 37 years in prison with a non-parole period of twenty-five years. Seems kinda harsh but the Judge was less than sympathetic when Julie presented her evidence that the drugs he supplied killed a seven year old boy.

Julie wasn't fooled and insisted that she and her college friend Amy move into a secure apartment in the nicer part of Chicago.

The coffee machine beeped, indicating that it had finished warming up and was now ready to dispense coffee. Julie pressed the button and watched as the steady stream of hot brown liquid fell into her favourite Anaheim Mighty Ducks mug that Adam Banks had sent her.

Adam Banks had made the NHL and Amy had teased her excessively about Adam Banks having a crush on Julie.

Julie did think so, Adam Banks simply wasn't her type and her argument was that Charlie Conway and Guy Germaine also made the NHL and had sent merchandise from their respective teams to her. But Amy was insistent that Adam liked Julie a little more than a friend.

Julie concluded that Amy probably just wanted to meet Adam one day.

She watched as the last drop of coffee was poured into her mug and picked it up. She liked her coffee black with no sugar. Simple but effective she always said.

Julie took a sip of her coffee and glanced at the answering machine. It indicated that she had new messages, three new messages in fact.

She took the opportunity to flick through her mail that Amy had collected for her as she listened to the machine.

"Amy its mom, call me when you get this, hi Julie, Bye"

The second one was a hang up.

It was the third one that got Julie's attention though.

"Julie the Cat how are you? Its Charlie here, listen Fulton Reed's getting married if you can believe it so we're sending out the Duck call. It'll be great having all the Ducks back together again. Call me back when you get a chance. Talk to you soon"

She was surprised to hear that Fulton was getting married. She knew he had a serious girlfriend but the entire group thought it would be Connie who'd get married first, not Fulton.

But it wasn't Fulton that she was thinking about. She was thinking about the guy who would be his best man. Fulton's best friend in the whole wide world and the one man who Julie would give anything to have another shot with.

Dean Portman.

* * *

Dean Portman arrived home from work tired, sweaty and grumpy. It had been another shitty day at the construction site. Building owners blaming him for every little thing that had gone wrong, the other guys slacking off and leaving work three hours before they were supposed to thereby leaving Dean to not only finish his own tasks but to attempt to do the other's tasks too.

After dumping his lunch cooler and keys by the door he entered the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator pulling out a cold beer. Wiping his sweaty brow with one hand and chugging back on the can with the other he felt himself relax a little.

After downing almost half of the can's contents in one hit he crossed to the answering machine and flicked the playback button.

Two messages.

"Portman, is Barry, when you've finished the job over at Progress we have another line up at Falkiner Reed, some prestigious law firm up on the posh side. I'll run the details by you tomorrow"

"Portman dude! Its Fulton. Listen man you're probably gonna kill me, you know bachelors for life and stuff, but I'm getting married next month and I want you to be my best man. Well give me a call. Catch ya later bro"

Dean almost dropped his beer as he stared at the machine with his mouth hanging open. His best friend was actually getting married! He couldn't believe it. Especially since Fulton was getting married before Connie.

He finally stopped staring at the machine long enough to notice something was odd with his apartment.

It looked like his current girlfriend had just left him, according to the numerous missing items from the apartment and the note on the kitchen table.

Not that it really bothered him. Cathy was what some would call a freeloader. She expected Dean to pay for absolutely everything, never cooked, never cleaned and heaven forbid if he asked her to do something for him that wasn't sexual.

She was a good lay and he felt that was the primary reason he put up with her shit.

If he were truly honest with himself he'd see that was a lie. The only reason he put up with her was because she looked almost exactly like his old high school crush.

He decided he'd be happy for Fulton. Dean knew Fulton had been in love with Tammy Duncan since they were ten years old and it seemed fitting that they'd grow up, get together and get married.

He felt giddiness inside him and tried to squash any irrational thoughts he was having about this wedding, or rather who might be attending this wedding.

He tried to concentrate on finding something different but his mind kept wandering back to one thing.

Julie Gaffney.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie glanced at the clock, it was a little after seven and she figured now should be as good a time as any to give Charlie a call.

She dug out her address book scanning the "C"s until she came to Charlie's. She just hoped it was his current number. Since the boys joined the NHL they'd had to change their numbers several times otherwise they'd be subject to masses of phone calls from adoring fans at all hours of the day and night.

Julie smiled when the number she'd just punched into the phone had connected.

"Conway residence" a pleasant female voice answered.

"Hello, this is Julie Gaffney speaking I'm just returning a phone call from Charlie" Julie had a pleasant phone manner. A skill she'd acquired from her job.

"Hold the line" the female told her and Julie guessed she must be Charlie's maid or something. Julie sure did pity the woman. She remembered how awful his bedroom used to be back in Minnesota.

"Jules!" Charlie's voice came across the line and he sound pleased to hear from her.

"Now what's this about our dear old Fulton getting married" Julie kept up the routine of their joking nature each time they spoke on the phone.

"Well I think that since you're in another state, Tammy would just have to do" Charlie teased.

"Ha ha very funny Charlie"

"I know, I crack myself up all of the time. Besides I know damn well its not _that_ Bash Brother that you want" Charlie couldn't resist throwing that spanner in the works.

"Shut it Conway!" Julie warned with a smile. Charlie could always see straight through her and it came as no surprise when one day he'd just come right out and asked if she had a crush on their old enforcer and no. 21.

Since that time it was face to face Julie wasn't able to lie about it and had finally admitted that she did.

"So have you caught up with him yet. You know since you're both in Chicago and all" Charlie was getting straight to the point.

"I tried calling him but there was no answer" Julie told a little white lie. She'd been gutted when Portman's girlfriend had answered his phone and said Dean couldn't come to the phone as they were 'fucking' as she so eloquently put it.

"You chicken" Charlie scolded.

"Like you can talk Mr 'I'm so nervous every time I hear the words CONNIE MOREAU' " Julie teased back.

"Shut it Gaffney" Charlie used Julie's earlier words against her.

"So have you called HER?" Julie asked.

"Yes but she didn't answer, I haven't heard back from her yet" Charlie admitted.

"Well what are you wasting your time talking to me for when you could be waiting for her call" Julie laughed.

"They invented that little thing called 'call waiting' Jules" Charlie advised her.

"Really? And here I am doing things the old fashioned way" Julie shot back at him.

"What can I say Jules, you really need to catch up"

"Shove it Spazzy"

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat with ya Jules my agent keeps poking me and pointing at his watch. Anyone'd think he'd want me to buy him a new one"

"You're so funny Charlie"

"I know but seriously I've got some interview with Sportswatch. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure, I forgive you for blowing me off for the media"

"Ha ha night Jules"

"Night Charlie"

* * *

Dean was in the midst of making himself dinner when the telephone rang.

"Hello" he tried his hardest not to sound too pissed off.

"Port!" Fulton's voice came over the line.

"Dude! I was about to call you" Portman lied a little. Well in truth he was gonna call Fulton, tomorrow.

"Beat you to it"

"Looks like it"

"So hows about it? You gonna come be my best man?"

"Fulton, I AM the best man. Congratulations bud"

"Thanks man, so Charlie was gonna call Julie"

"So?"

"So, cut the bullshit we all know you still like her"

"So?"

"So's your favourite word tonight huh"

"Yeah, so?"

"Portman you are such a pain in the ass sometimes. So how's that chick you've been with"

"Left me"

"Aw man I'm sorry"

"Nah don't be. She was a gold digging bitch"

"So you'll be flying solo for the wedding huh? Maybe Julie will be too"

"Fulton dude, give it a rest already"

"Okay, okay. So Tam's sent your invite out in the mail last night so you should get it soon"

"Cool. Do I have to do like anything special for this thingy?"

"Just a couple of things Tam will tell you about the boring stuff but there's always the bachelor party"

"Sweet!"

"Don't tell Tam what you're doing though, she's paranoid enough already"

"I'll bet, so should we have the whole Ducks, including Julie and Connie or just the guys?"

"Just the guys, I think Tammy's inviting the girls to her birds night or whatever it is they call it"

"Cool so we can have strippers and stuff"

"Man I dunno"

"You wimp"

"You've never seen Tammy pissed off"

"Yes I have don't you remember that time Averman accidentally spilled his coke over her that time we went bowling"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well take that and times it by a million and that's how pissed she's gonna be"

"Alright we'll think of something else"

"Well great talking to ya man I gotta go the in-laws have just arrived"

"I don't envy you man"

"Thanks Portman, thanks a lot"

"You're welcome"

"Catch ya later bro"

"Later"

Dean placed the phone back in its cradle and turned his attention to the microwave that had just signalled that his TV Dinner was ready.

He flopped back onto the sofa placing the unappealing tray on the coffee table. Switching the TV on he mindlessly flicked channels not really concentrating.

His mind was elsewhere.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Jules"_

"_Hey Dean"_

"_Rough day?"_

"_You could say that?"_

"_Hey what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Don't give me nothing Julie, I can tell you've been crying"_

"_No I haven't"_

"_Yes you have, you've got that black eye stuff running down your cheek"_

"_At least someone noticed I got dressed up, well sorta"_

"_What did that dickhead do?"_

"_Dean can I ask you a question?"_

"_Fire away Cat"_

"_Is there something about me that turns people off?"_

"_Nope, why? Who said you were a turn off?"_

"_No one its just that"_

"_Just what Jules? You're the biggest turn on I know"_

"_You're just saying that"_

"_No, I'm not"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really"_

_And with that Dean Portman took the biggest chance of his life as he gently pushed a strand of long blond hair that had come loose from Julie's elegant up-do out of her eyes._

_Julie couldn't take her eyes off of him as he brought his other hand up to gently caress her cheek._

_Julie swallowed hard praying that this was real as she closed her eyes, anticipating what was going to come._

_Dean leant forward his eyes never leaving her face until he was so close that it was one big blur as he prepared to press his lips to hers._

"_Hey Jules I was thinking" another voice interrupted their moment._

_Julie and Dean jumped apart as if burned by each other's touch._

_The door swung open and Connie and Charlie entered the room._

"_Oh hi Portman I didn't know you were here"_

"_Oh um Dean just wanted to borrow some history notes" Julie covered quickly._

"_Yeah" Dean replied weakly._

"_Here you are" Julie thrust a wad of notebook paper in his hands._

"_Um thanks"_

"_So I'll see you later" Julie was practically pushing him out of the door._

"_Yeah bye"_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

_Damn I'm so stupid_ Julie thought to herself. She couldn't believe that she didn't grab the guy she truly wanted with both hands and hang on.

Well that was about to change, she decided.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Sorry for the delay, it would have been up yesterday had the computer not been so damn slow!**

"Portman!" Fulton called over the crowd of people surrounding the arrivals lounge.

Portman nodded his confirmation that he'd seen Fulton and walking over to his long time buddy giving him a manly hug.

"Dude how've you been?" Fulton asked.

"Been better" Portman replied.

"Whats up?" Fulton wanted to know.

"The usual, work sucks, home sucks, life sucks, love sucks and not necessarily in that particular order" Portman answered.

"Is this because of one certain cat-like Goalie?" Fulton asked slyly.

"NO!" Portman replied firmly. On the inside he wanted to say yes.

"Sure man, sure" Fulton teased leading his friend out to his car.

With Motorhead blaring through the car's speakers the newly reunited Bash Brothers made their way over to Guy Germaine's house to start the buck's weekend.

……………………………………………………..

FLASHBACK 

"Dude what the fuck is your problem?" Fulton entered the dorm room to find it completely trashed.

"_Nothing" Portman replied taking his headphones and shoving them on his ears drowning out anything Fulton was saying to him._

"_Fucking asshole" Fulton grumbled to himself deciding to let it slide this time. Whatever it was Dean really didn't want to talk about it._

_Must be Julie, Fulton concluded as he started to pick up his clothes that had been thrown around in Dean's rampage._

END FLASHBACK 

……………………………………………………..

"Crap I'm late!" Julie exclaimed glancing at her watch. Her flight had been delayed and Connie had probably been waiting to pick her up at the airport for close to an hour now.

_I wonder if Dean's here yet_.

Julie rushed down the corridor dodging various people.

"JULIE!" Connie had spotted her blond friend running towards her.

"Cons!" Julie exclaimed dropping her carry on to grab her best friend in a hug.

"Wow you look so different" Julie gushed taking a good look at her friend when the parted.

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure" Connie finger combed her dark hair self consciously.

"It looks fantastic" Julie assured her.

Connie had lost the natural chocolate brown color she'd worn in high school and was now sporting dark mahogany locks.

"Thanks" Connie seemed satisfied "You haven't changed a bit" she decided after giving Julie a once over.

"Is that a good thing?" it was now Julie's turn to feel self-conscious.

"Definitely, I remember that a certain Bash Brother had the biggest crush on you. Still does from what I hear" Connie's eyes twinkled mischievously.

_Her and Charlie would make a great pair_ Julie thought realising Connie sounded just like Charlie did.

"Fulton? But he's marrying Tammy next week!" Julie took the 'innocent' option.

"Not that Bash Brother Jules, the other one. The incredibly sexy one that only has eyes for you" Connie continued her plan.

"Ken?" Julie knew she was starting to bug Connie.

"NO! Dean Portman you idiot!" Connie exploded as Julie laughed it off.

"Yeah right Cons, it'd be kinda hard for him to have only eyes for me considering he hasn't seen me since we graduated" Julie pointed out.

"But you live in the same city!" Connie tried to reason.

"So? It's a pretty big city and besides I'm sure he has a girlfriend by now" Julie didn't want to confirm to Connie that she knew for sure Dean had a girlfriend. It still hurt too much to think about.

"You guys are hopeless" Connie sighed.

"Speaking of hopeless I know a certain NHL player who's got the hots for _you_" Julie turned the tables on to Connie.

"Adam?" it was now Connie's turn to play dumb.

"Pft yeah right. You are aware of the gay rumours that are circulating at the moment" Julie laughed recalling what she'd read in Entertainment Weekly. It was a total crock of shit but funny nevertheless.

"Adam's _gay?_" Connie looked at Julie as if she'd just revealed a huge secret.

Julie burst out laughing "No, he's got a girlfriend. The story was hilarious though, completely picking on Adam's preppiness"

"Aw poor Banksie!" Connie had to laugh.

"So do you want to guess again?" Julie asked with a sly grin.

"Julie don't go there you know as well as I do that Charlie only sees me as a friend" Connie reasoned.

"Oh I do, do I?" Julie challenged.

"Yes you do and that's final" Connie indicated she was sick of talking about one Charles Conway.

"Fine" Julie said defeated as she followed Connie out to her car.

**FLASHBACK**

"Dean" 

"_Julie"_

_The pair couldn't quite meet each other's eyes._

"_About the other day"_

"_Forget about it, we both know it was a mistake"_

_and with that Dean strode off down the hallway leaving Julie's heart shattered._

"_But it wasn't" she whispered to herself as she stared at his retreating back._

END FLASHBACK Could Connie be right? Could Dean still have feelings for her the way she did for him? 

No way was them almost kissing a mistake. She'd wanted it and she knew damn well that he'd wanted it too.

_Get a grip Julie, Connie was probably joking. You haven't seen the guy in almost 10 years_.

"Where are we going?" Julie asked when she realised she didn't recognise the street they were turning into.

"Tam and Fult's house for her hen's weekend. The boys are at Guys probably getting drunk out of their minds" Connie explained wondering why Julie didn't know this already.

"Charlie didn't tell you did he?" Connie asked.

Julie shook her head "Nope"

"Doesn't surprise me really" Connie wished she had been the one to call Julie but everyone insisted that the Captain should tell people, with the exception that Fulton call his Bash Brother personally.

Julie nodded indicating her agreement but her mind was on one thing.

The boys were over at Guys indicating that they wouldn't be anywhere near us. Rephrase that, DEAN wouldn't be anywhere near ME.

_This is gonna suck._

"Connie! Julie! I'm so glad you girls came!" a bundle of blond came rushing over to the pair enveloping them in a group hug.

"Tam are you drunk?" Connie asked laughing.

"NO!" Tammy almost screamed but unfortunately the glass of champagne in her hand was a dead giveaway.

"Come in, Kirsten's gonna make margheritas" Tammy grabbed each girl by the hand and led them into the house.

"Oh boy Fults gonna be in trouble with this one!" Julie whispered to Connie who laughed.

"Damn straight" Connie replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't move!" Connie complained the next morning.

"Shhhh not so loud!" Julie scolded rubbing her head.

It turned out that Kirsten was in fact Tammy's older sister who ran a bar in downtown Minnesota and had brought a decent quantity of alcohol with her.

"Aren't you girls up yet?" Tammy's cheerful voice made Julie wince.

"No" Connie replied burying her head under her blanket.

"Breakfast will be ready in half an hour and I think the showers free" Tammy told them before closing the door behind her.

"I swear she had way more to drink than I did" Julie complained wondering how on earth Tammy could be so functional after their night of hard drinking.

"She stuck to margheritas though. I believe you had three then switched to shots of whiskey" Connie informed Julie.

"Right" Julie remembered bits and pieces of the night before.

"Yes Gaffney you drank everyone under the table" Connie confirmed.

"Woo hoo" Julie's effort was somewhat forced.

"Ew, I smell gross. I think I need a shower" Connie forced herself out of the bed.

"Wake me when you're done" Julie told her pulling the blankets back to her side of the bed.

_Julie's cell phone starts ringing_.

"Or not" Julie grumbled allowing Connie to collect the ringing phone from Julie's handbag.

"Oooh its Charlie" Connie peeked at the caller ID before handing it to Julie.

"Fucking Conway" Julie snarled.

"WHAT?" she snapped answering.

_"Aw did I wake you Jules?"_

"Yes and you'd better have a good reason"

_"What about a 6'4 dark haired, big muscled Chicago native reason?"_

"Huh?"

_"Portman's here Jules, and the guys want to catch up with you and Connie some time this weekend"_

"Oh"

_"I know that voice, you have a hangover don't you! Ha! I knew we should have crashed your party last night"_

"Sshh! Charlie I have a headache!"

_"Poor baby, anyways we were wondering if you and Cons were free tonight? We can have pizza and beer like old times. Well not the beer part, that's a new one"_

"Sure Charlie, now can I go back to bed. The bed I'm sharing with Connie" Julie couldn't help but add that last part.

"_The bed you're WHAT?"_

"Just kidding she's gone for a shower but when she comes back….."

"_Shut up Gaffney!"_

"Jealous much Conway?"

"_I'll see you two tonight, six o'clock, my mom's apartment"_

"Okay Charlie see ya"

"So whats up with Charlie?" Connie re-entered the room with her hair in a towel and some clean clothes on.

"The guys want us to hang out with them tonight at Casey's apartment. Pizza and beer sound good to you?" Julie was being very careful not to think too much about beer. Hangover bellies were sensitive things.

"Sounds fun" Connie decided.

"Yeah" Julie agreed suddenly feeling a little giddy at the thought of seeing Portman again after all of these years.

"You know what else might be fun?" Connie asked.  
"What?"

"Going to mall and buying new clothes. I dunno about you but I want to show up tonight looking so hot the guys will wonder what hit them" Connie grinned devilishly at Julie.

"Yeah!" Julie brightened up. The thought of showing up at Casey's apartment and having Dean Portman's jaw drop to the floor at the sight of her would be awesome.

"So shower, now!" Connie ordered.

"Yes m'am" Julie had some newfound energy to get out of bed. Standing up however was a different story.

"Ugh" Julie said holding her stomach but she nevertheless carried on towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Hope you guys don't mind I just invited Jules and Cons over for pizza and beer tonight" Charlie addressed the room full of tired guys watching cartoons in their sleeping attire.

Fulton nudged Portman who had to pinch himself to ensure that what Charlie had just said was real.

Sure enough it was.

"The velvet hammer and the catlady. Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day we'd all be in the same room again. Well with the exception of Fulton's wedding, and other weddings, and maybe the odd funeral, well not our funerals of course but…" Averman was on a ramble.

"Shut up!" Russ held his hand up to indicate that Averman should stop talking.

"Catlady, now there's a name I haven't heard in a while, and Velvet what?" Dwayne was confused.

"Velvet Hammer, Connie was our enforcer in D5 until Fulton came along" Guy laughed remembering the time Connie pushed Averman to the ice.

Charlie studied Guy's face carefully as he talked about Connie. The thought had crossed his mind on more than one occasion that Guy could still be in love with Connie after all of these years. It wasn't easy to get over your first love, Charlie knew that firsthand, even if he'd never had his first love to start with.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Cons are you mad at me?"_

"_No, why should I be?"_

"_I dunno, you seem to be avoiding me and the other Ducks lately"_

"_I'm just bummed about Guy I guess"_

"_I thought you broke up with him"_

"_I did Charlie but now I'm not so sure"_

"_Oh"_

_Charlie Conway had just figured out that Connie Moreau would never be his, not in this lifetime anyway._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Hey Portman where are you going?"

"Back to sleep"

"Already? But you only just got up"

"So?"

"Averman just let him go"

"Thank you Fulton"

In truth, Portman didn't want to go back to sleep, he just wanted to go upstairs, lie down and think about Julie and what might or might not happen with her tonight.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**  
"_Hey catwoman"_

"_Hey Portman what's up?" _

"_Not much, what about you?"_

"_Not much either"_

"_Dean honey aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"_

"_Oh Julie this is Natalie"_

"_Hi"_

"_Hi, I'm his girlfriend"_

"_Okay, well nice to meet you I've gotta go"_

"_Bye Julie"_

"_Yeah bye"_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Julie had forgotten all about Natalie, the girl Portman had hooked up with the week after their little 'encounter'.

She certainly hadn't forgotten the hurt over it though.

"Julie you look amazing!" Connie gushed spying what her friend had tried on in the boutique.

"You think I should wear this?" she indicated to what she had on.

"Yes definitely yes!"

"Okay" Julie changed out of the clothes and back to her old ones.

"Those boys aren't gonna know what hit them" Connie gushed as the girls left the store.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N - thanks for the reviews, I've replied to them all individually._**

* * *

"I feel like a tool" Julie complained adjusting her feet in her bronze strappy wedges.

"You look hot though" Connie reassured her friend.

"No you look hot" Julie told Connie.

The girls had decided to do the casual glam thing by teaming glamorous tops with casual jeans.

Connie had left her long dark hair out to set off the royal blue of her satin halterneck.

Julie on the other hand had curled her shoulder length blonde hair and she had decided (well Connie had decided for her) on a bronze satin camisole with a jewel brooch gathering in the centre of her cleavage, showing that little bit of extra skin.

"These shoes hurt" Julie complained.

"No they don't you have to tell yourself they're comfortable" Connie nudged Julie as they arrived at the door to Casey's apartment.  
Connie ushered Julie ahead.

"Julie Gaffney! When did you get a tattoo?" Connie saw the small chinese symbol on Julie's left shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, law school, I lived in a frat house" Julie explained.

"You're so bad!" Connie teased grabbing Julie's arm and knocking on the door.

"I"LL GET IT!" they heard several voices following by loud scuffling.

"Some things never change" Julie laughed suddenly feeling excited at the prospect of seeing her old friends again.

The door flew open and Averman peered out eyeing the girls suspiciously.

"Charlie there's some strange girls at the door" Averman said seriously.

"Averman!" Connie scolded.

"And they know my name!" he hissed looking very afraid.

Connie and Julie tried their hardest not to laugh at Averman's confusion.

"What?" Charlie appeared at the door and almost dropped his drink on Averman.

"Hi! Aves you idiot that's Connie and Julie!" Charlie regained his composure and realised who they were.

"No way!" Averman exclaimed.

"Yes way now aren't you gonna give us a hug and tell us how much you've missed us" Connie laughed.

"That's not the Connie I remember" Averman protested.

"Shut up" Connie rolled her eyes and batted him on the arm.

"Oh yeah that's Connie alright, but you look like such a _girl_" Averman let the girls into the apartment.

* * *

"Dude she's here" Fulton hissed to Portman.

The pair were in the bathroom. Portman was making himself look good and Fulton was teasing Portman for making such an effort.

"I feel like I'm 16 again" Portman confessed.

"Funny you don't look like it" Fulton laughed.

"Not helping" Portman complained.

"Hey the girls just walked in and they are looking F. I. N. E." Luis stuck his head in the bathroom.

"Great, Julie's out there looking 'F. I. N. E.' and I'm in here looking like a dickhead" Portman complained again.

"You know what would help?" Fulton had an idea forming in his mind.

"What?"

"If you stopped your bitching and went out there and said hi. Leave the rest to me" Fulton pushed his friend out into the living area.

* * *

"Portman oh my god, hi!" Connie gave Julie a not-so-subtle shove into Portman's direction.

"Hi" Portman managed to choke out. Connie was looking good but Julie…………..Julie was looking amazing.

"Hey Portman" Julie was freaking out on the inside. He looked so hot in his black shirt and loose jeans.

"Hey Jules" Portman replied just as nervously.

"Aren't you gonna give her a hug?" Connie asked cheekily.

Portman and Julie froze looking much like deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh um yeah sure" Portman held his arms out and stepped forward, enveloping Julie into a hug.

Julie accepted his hug and breathed in his scent. It was a moment she'd been dreaming about since she graduated.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**  
"_Congratulations! We finally graduated"_

"_Who'd have thought I'd graduate hey!"_

"_Don't be silly Dean, you're a lot smarter than people give you credit for"_

"_You don't have to be nice to me Julie"_

"_I'm not, it's the truth"_

"_Yeah um, okay, whatever"_

"_So do you wanna hang out sometime before we all leave for college?" _

"_I can't, I'm leaving for Chicago tonight and I promised Fulton I'd hang with him"_

"_Oh, okay, well I guess this is it then" _

"_Yeah, have a good life Catwoman"_

"_You too Portman"_

_The two graduates thought about giving each other a hug at that point but with Portman's latest girlfriend breathing down their necks they settled on a friendly handshake instead._

"_Bye"_

"_See ya"_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Julie and Portman finally let go of each other and tried to downplay their blushing by glaring at their smirking friends.

"Beer anyone?" Russ broke the tension by dangling a six pack of Heineken in front of them.

Julie, Portman, Charlie and Connie gratefully accepted hoping that a few beers would smother their nerves.

Fulton accepted one and tried not to laugh at the foursome. You could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife, especially Julie and Portman.

"I'm gonna go call Tammy" Fulton spoke to break the silence.

"He's so whipped it's not funny" Russ butted in looking at Fulton's retreating back sadly.

Connie grabbed Julie and the girls made a beeline for the couch where Adam, Ken, Goldberg and Guy were engaged in a conversation about the prank war on Varsity.

"You should have seen Jules, she was like a regulation sniper, little miss stealth" Goldberg recalled the story.

"How would you know Goldie, you had an army helmet covered in mesh and leaves on. If I recall correctly you complained that you couldn't see a damn thing" Julie laughed.

"And you wouldn't take the damn thing off either" Ken added.

"I remember a certain brunette calling me incredibly stupid!" Guy turned to Connie.

"You honestly expected me to call you, wait lets see what was it, oh yeah 'ruggedly handsome'!" Connie laughed.

The entire group erupted into laughter prompting the rest of the Ducks to join in the conversation.

"Ruggedly handsome, oh Guy that's so funny!" Goldberg had tears streaming down his face.

"Not as funny as Portman's stripper routine" Guy turned the tables onto Portman.

Portman just shrugged "Roping had been taken, what'd you want me to do? and I remember Goldberg yelling "TAKE IT OFF" and dancing on the bench"

"Hey! I thought you could use some encouragement" Goldberg protested.

"And the ladies loved it" Luis looked at Connie and Julie.

Julie kept her eyes down. She'd loved every second of Portman's little escapade and thinking about it now still made her blush.

Portman glanced at Julie carefully noting that she wouldn't look anyone in the eye.

He was still watching her when she lifted her head and looked straight at him. Startled to see him looking at her she gave him a small, almost seductive smile before looking away again.

_Does she still like me too?_ Dean wondered.

* * *

"Pssst Charlie come here" Fulton waved his friend over.

"What's up Fult?"

"Tam's just had the best idea" Fulton was bursting at the seams.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, so we order the pizza right, tell them that we'll pick them up. then we tell the guys that the delivery boy's called in sick and we have to get the pizza's ourselves"

"What good would that do?"

"Plenty good, especially if we're all too drunk to drive, we volunteer Portman and Jules to get it. Just think, night time walk in the summer air, under the stars, they've got to get it together by the time they come back"

"Fulton you're a genius!"

"Well technically it was Tam's idea"

"Well Tammy Duncan, soon to be Reed, is a genius!"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**AN - sorry for not updating sooner, have had a bugger of a week but hopefully its calmed down now.**

* * *

"Guys I'm gonna order the pizzas what do we want?" Charlie yelled across the room.

Julie was reminded of old times in the Eden Hall common room on a Saturday night.

A million and one answers were shouted back at him.

"Okay so same as always?" Charlie asked cheekily.

"YES!" everyone cried.

Charlie shot Fulton a knowing look before retreating back into the kitchen to use the phone.

Julie used the time to take a good look at Dean Portman. He hadn't really changed all that much in eight years.

He was a little taller, his hair a little longer and his face a little harder and more manlike but he still looked like the same Dean Portman Julie had thought was hot in high school.

Dean caught Julie's eye and smiled briefly before looking away again. Julie could feel herself blushing.

"Guys the pizza delivery guy called in sick so we're gonna have to go get it ourselves" Charlie came back into the lounge room and feigned a inconvenienced look.

"Awww" the Ducks groaned.

"I'll go" Dean volunteered.

Fulton and Charlie nearly fell over. This plan was going better than expected.

"Julie you should go with him" Connie urged with a sly grin.

_I'm gonna kill her later_ Julie vowed.

"Okay" Julie tried to sound non-committal.

"Great well that's settled" Charlie looked smug.

_A little too smug_ Julie thought.

Charlie handed Julie some money not taking no for an answer when Julie tried to hand it back.

"Take it Jules, buy some booze with it" Charlie told her sternly.

Julie gave him the finger.

"Ouch!" Dean commented and the pair laughed freely for the first time since being back in each other's presence.

"Come on lets go" Julie tugged on Dean's sleeve.

"Yeah you'd better run Gaffney" Charlie called after them

.  
"Charlie remember when I told you that one day I'd kill you in your sleep" Julie asked.

"Yeah"

"Well I wasn't joking" Julie added sweetly.

"Sure Gaffney" Charlie rolled his eyes remembering the day she'd threatened that after an hour too long of constant ribbing about Dean.

* * *

"Remind me never to piss you off" Dean said as the pair entered the outside world.

"Oh I wouldn't kill you, just Charlie" Julie replied feeling the same degree of nervousness she'd felt earlier return.

"Good" Dean responded also feeling his earlier nervousness returning.

The pair walked on in silence, Julie silently killing Connie for making her wear these shoes that were now killing her feet and Portman trying his hardest to come up with something cool and witty to say.

"So how've you been?" Dean broke the silence.

"Good how about you?"

"Yeah doing okay"

_Way to go Gaffney, give him short answers to make him think you're not interested. Could I be any lamer?_ Julie thought to herself.  
They fell into an uncomfortable silence again.

"So what do you do?" Dean tried again.

"I'm a lawyer, prosecutor. I like putting away scum for life" Julie answered.

"Wow, I always knew you'd do well" Dean complimented her.

"What about you?"

"Builder, I'm a contractor at the moment but I'm hoping to start my own company soon" Dean confessed.

"That's great, that's what you always wanted to do. I'm so proud of you" Julie gushed giving Dean an honest smile.

"Thanks, I'm proud of you too Catlady" Dean returned her smile.

Julie blushed feeling giddy that he was now giving her the 'look' that he used to give her in high school.

Dean couldn't bring himself to break eye contact with her as they walked along the street. Julie also kept her eyes on him until her footsteps caused her shoes to land awkwardly and she felt herself falling over.

_Damn it not now!_ She cursed feeling her blush deepen as she struggled to maintain her composure.

She nearly lost it when Dean reached out and grabbed her around the waist using both hands to steady her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. One hand was still around her waist and the other was on her shoulder.

"Stupid fucking shoes!" Julie yelled angrily yanking them off and stepping on to the sidewalk barefooted.

Portman suppressed a smile.

"Don't you laugh at me Dean!" Julie told him.

Dean couldn't help himself. He was reminded too much of the old times. He threw his head back and burst into laughter.

Julie glared at him for about three seconds before she too saw the funny side of things and started laughing along with him.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_  
"_Dean stop it!" _

"_Its this stuff you have to put in it Jules"_

"_No its not! You'll blow up the whole science lab!" _

"_Will not"_

"_Will too"_

"_I'm gonna drop it in Julie"_

"_NO!" _

"_You'll be thanking me when we get an A"_

"_Dean, I'm telling you, don't!"_

"_DEAN!" _

"_What's that smell?" _

"_Probably Goldberg, oh um why is that bubbling?" _

"_Dean you idiot!" _

"_Duck and cover its gonna blow!"_

_SMALLISH EXPLOSION AS THEIR SCIENCE PROJECT EXPLODES ALL OVER THEM_

"_Hey Jules you've got something in your hair"_

"_Very funny Dean"_

"_Here I'll get it"_

"_DON'T, TOUCH, ME"_

_Portman starts laughing._

"Stop laughing Dean this is serious"

"_I can't help it, you look cute in pink goo"_

"_Shut up"_

"_Make me"_

"_MR PORTMAN, MISS GAFFNEY TO DEAN BUCKLEY'S OFFICE NOW!"_

_Dean and Julie turn to see their science teacher also covered in pink goo._

_A drop falls from the ceiling and lands on the teacher's nose._

_Julie and Dean both burst out laughing._

"_GET OUT!" _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Did you just feel that?" Julie asked Portman.

"Feel what?"

"I think its starting to rain"

"Are you serious?"

"No Dean I'm kidding, of course I'm serious!"

"Hey you're the one feeling imaginary raindrops"

_It starts to pour_

"Imaginary huh?" Julie laughs as Dean starts frantically trying to find some shelter.

"Yeah alright, lets get out of the rain" Dean tried to make a run for it.

Julie on the other hand slowed down purposely allowing herself to get soaked.

"What are you doing?" Dean yelled.

"Being a kid again" Julie explained with the mischievous grin that had often gotten the Ducks into trouble back at Eden Hall.

"Come on you chicken!" Julie goaded running across the street to the park on the other side.

Dean watched her in amazement as Julie splashed in numerous puddles, laughing hysterically at herself whilst doing so. He was witnessing a guarded woman letting her inhibitions go.

He was witnessing Julie Gaffney at her most revealing moment.

He took a deep breath.

"I must be crazy" he muttered under his breath as he ran across the street after her.

"About friggin time!" Julie teased pushing him into a puddle before running off.

"You'll pay for that Gaffney" Dean warned chasing after her.

She shrieked and cackled as he caught up with her, grabbing her around the waist from behind and lifting her up to spin her around.  
He let her down and she turned to face him.

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes travelled downwards noticing that the slinky satin top she was wearing was now stuck to her body, revealing every curve and contour.

He brought his eyes up to meet hers feeling that excitement whenever she looked at him the way she was now.

He reached out and pushed a wet strand of hair out of her face.

Julie closed her eyes, savouring his touch.

_God how I've dreamed about this_. She thought happily.

She slowly opened her eyes ready for the kiss that had taken almost ten years to happen.

She ran her hands up his arms feeling every curve of his toned biceps as she rested her hands on them.

Feeling Dean's hands snake even further around her waist she stepped in to him a little further reaching her head upwards until their mouths were just inches apart.

RING! RING!

An obnoxiously intrusive sound came from Dean's shirt pocket.

Julie tried to hide her disappointment as he mumbled an apology to her and explained it was Goldberg.

"Goldie what?" Dean answered gruffly.

"We wouldn't want that would we" he said dryly.

"Yeah alright we'll be back soon" Dean grumpily hung up the phone.

"Let me guess he's about to die of starvation if we don't get back to Casey's with the pizza" Julie said.

"How'd you guess" Dean answered in the same tone of grumpiness.

"Come on then" Julie turned to leave before Dean could see her disappointment at another chance ruined.

Dean shrugged and followed her making a mental note to kill Goldberg in his sleep.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

"What took you guys so long, and why are you wet?" Russ asked eyeing the pair suspiciously when they made it back to the apartment.

"Rain" Julie replied a little grumpily.

"My mom should have some clothes in her closet if you wanna borrow something" Charlie was trying to be helpful.

"Thanks but I'll just use my jacket" Julie told him referring to the military style zip up jacket she'd brought with her.

"I'm gonna go change upstairs" Portman declared heading for Charlie's old room.

"Me too" Julie said heading for Casey's room.

She ignored the desperate looks she was receiving from Connie.

She was startled to find Dean waiting for her at the top of the staircase.

"Jules" Portman started fumbling for the right words to say. She seemed pissed off and he wanted to make it right.

"Don't you dare tell me that was a mistake, I don't want to hear it" she snapped angrily. She didn't think she could handle him telling her that they were a mistake once more.

"I wasn't, hey why are you mad at me?" Portman asked taken aback slightly.

"Because you make me feel like a stupid schoolgirl again. I thought I was past all of this" Julie replied feeling like a kid throwing a temper tantrum.

"Past all of what Jules?" Dean had a sneaking suspicion but he wanted to hear her say it.

"You, I thought I was past wanting you" Julie threw her hands up in defeat.

There she'd said it.

"So you want me hey?" Dean was flashing her the cocky schoolboy grin she was a sucker for. He thought teasing her might prevent him from revealing too much and having it thrown back in his face.

"Cut the bullshit Dean I thought it was clear in the park that yes I do want you" Julie was laying it all out in the line now.

"I have a confession to make Jules" he was now taking the plunge.

"What's that?"

"I never stopped wanting you" he confessed stepping closer to her.

"Really?" Julie inched closer to him.

"Really" he told her laying a small kiss on her lips.

The sensation sent a jolt of electricity running through both of their bodies.

"Guys what are you doing up there?" Charlie's voice rang out interrupting the moment.

"As much as I love the Ducks……………….." Julie started.

"They have the worst timing EVER!" Dean finished for her.

They both laughed realising how nothing has changed over the years. First Goldberg and now Charlie.

"I'd better get changed" Julie told him when they'd both calmed down.

"Need some help?" Dean asked cheekily.

"No I'm a big girl" Julie told him.

"I see that" Dean's eyes leered over Julie's body appreciatively where her satin top was still wet and clinging to her curves.

Julie instinctively covered her chest with her arms "You pervert!" she scolded.

"Only on you Jules" Dean winked at her and kissed her again to stop her from saying anything further.

He then ducked into Charlie's room and shut the door before Julie could react.

"Men" Julie shook her head smiling before entering Casey's room.

_At least we've admitted to still wanting each other_ she thought happily as she peeled the wet camisole top off of her wet body.

_Shit I didn't wear a bra!_ She scolded herself eyeing the low-cut line of her jacket.

"Jules?" Dean knocked on the door.

"I'm changing!" Julie told him covering her breasts with her arms even though the door was still closed.

"I know but I couldn't help but notice earlier that you weren't um, well oh crap, wearing any underwear up top" he said softly through the door.

"Dean!" Julie was highly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I just thought you could wear one of my wifebeaters underneath your jacket"

Julie picked up her wet top and placed it over her front as she went to open the door.

"Thanks" she told him as she carefully reached a hand out to take the clothing on offer.

"Jules you'd better shut the door before I turn into a beast" Dean warned giving her a wink.

She could hear him laughing as he trotted off down the stairs.

She threw the wifebeater over her head almost becoming intoxicated by the smell of Dean as she pulled the top down over her body. Tucking it into her jeans she then pulled her jacket on over the top buttoning it up.

She grabbed a little hair serum from Casey's dressing table and smoothed it through her damp hair. She hoped it wouldn't dry to look like a bird's nest.

"Julie your pizza's getting cold!" she heard Connie yell up the stairs.

"Coming" Julie yelled back picking up her damp top and taking it with her.

Dean caught her at he bottom of the stairs and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Dean!" she hissed protesting weakly to the array of kisses he was leaving on her neck.

"Leph hapf fphhn winph tmmn" he mumbled into her collarbone.

"What?" Julie asked.

"Lets have some fun with them" Dean repeated pulling his mouth away from her skin long enough.

"The Ducks?" she asked.

"Yes the Ducks, haven't you noticed that Fulton, Charlie and Connie have all been looking smug like they're planning something?" Dean asked.

"Now that you mention it" Julie realised that her friends had set her up on the whole pizza collection thing.

"So do you want to get them by being all over each other or ignoring each other?" Dean hoped she'd pick the first option.

"As much as the first one sounds great I think the second would mess with their heads even further" Julie grinned evilly.

"Aw" Dean pouted.

"It ain't gonna work" Julie told him referring to the puppy dog face.

"But" Dean started but was hushed by Julie pressing her finger to his lips to shut him up.

"Its payback time!" Julie declared pushing past Dean and waltzing out into the kitchen to start the plan.

* * *

**A/N - thanks to Hiding in the Shadows for the review - hope this one's to your satisfaction.**


	8. Chapter 8

Connie immediately pulled Julie aside. She was dying to know what was going on.

"So what happened?" she asked excitedly.

Julie kept her cool. Time to execute the payback plan.

"Nothing happened" she said with a poker face.

"What do you mean nothing happened? Something _must've_ happened" Connie argued.

"Nothing happened because he doesn't like me like that" Julie replied. She could feel Dean's eyes on her as he walked past them. She fought all urge to glance at him.

"What? Why? What did he say to you?" Connie was torn between angry as hell and sad for her friend.

"Just that he didn't see me like that anymore and that he's gotten over our little 'high school thing', pft, I wasn't aware we even had a 'thing' in high school!" Julie was acting as if she were repulsed by Dean Portman now.

"I'll kill him" Connie felt bad for her friend.

"Nah, it's okay, I can get over him now" Julie felt a plan forming in her mind.

"Do you like someone new?" Connie asked.

"Yeah" Julie replied feeling guilty and evil. She hoped her friends would see the funny side of things later on.

_But they deserve it for setting us up!_ she thought.

"Who?"

"Charlie, but don't tell anyone okay" Julie warned trying to read the look on Connie's face.

_Damn I should probably tell Dean before he beats the crap out of Charlie later_.

"Really? I thought you guys were just friends" Connie replied carefully trying not to let her feelings show.

Julie felt bad for raining on Connie's parade but she'd gone too far to stop now.

"We are but lately I think it might be a little more than that, like the way he touches me when he's talking to me or the way he calls me from wherever he is just to say hi. You know the little stuff" Julie was laying it on thick.

"Oh well that's good. Charlie's a great guy" Connie said not quite looking Julie in the eye. She was thoroughly shocked and a little jealous.

"Yeah he is" Julie sighed taking the opportunity to glance around the room pretending she's looking for Charlie but really looking for Portman.

She saw him being grilled in the corner by Fulton.

"Hey girls you need to get more beer into yas" Charlie came up behind Julie and threw a careless arm around her shoulders.

_Great timing Charlie_ Julie thought accepting the beer Charlie was offering her and flashing him a sexy smile.

Charlie was too drunk to notice and smiled right back at Julie.

Connie also accepted the beer Charlie was offering and ripped the top off chugging back a great deal of the amber contents.

"Thatta girl!" Charlie laughed and patted Connie on the back before being called away by Adam.

"You're right Julie I think he does like you" Connie said through a forced smile. She was insanely jealous now.

"You really think so?" Julie tried her best imitation at sounding like a schoolgirl again. To make it seem more real she pretended it was Dean she was talking about.

"Yeah I do, Hey listen, I'm gonna go get some fresh air, it smells like stale beer and pizza in here" Connie told her making a hasty exit.

_I'm such a bad friend_ Julie watched her leave sadly.

"What's wrong kitty?" Portman whispered from behind her.

Julie spun around and glared at him.

"Hey, what did I do?" Portman asked, he was really struggling to keep his hands off of her.

"Nothing, I'm just pretending that I hate you" Julie said quietly through clenched teeth.

"Oh right, so do I glare back at you?" Dean was confused.

"It might help" Julie replied wanting nothing more than to just break out in a grin and kiss him.

Dean narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. The effect was comedic.

Julie had to turn away before she burst out laughing.

"Okay so you're gonna be mad at me" Julie controlled herself long enough to hiss at him.

"Why? I could never be mad at you!" Dean replied in an equally icy tone.

"I told Connie that I didn't like you anymore and that I now like Charlie" Julie waited for his outburst.

"That's cool, I told Fulton I liked Connie" Dean replied.

"Damn, I think we've gotten ourselves in over our heads" Julie thought aloud. She didn't want to ruin her friends chances of getting together.

"Why?" Dean was confused again.

"Because Charlie likes Connie and I think Connie likes him too" Julie said.

"Oh damn"

"Can't you two at least try to get along for five minutes?" Fulton interjected. He'd been watching the exchange between the two and was worried they were about to start fist fighting.

"NO!" Portman and Julie said at the same time before storming off in opposite directions.

Fulton shook his head _why did they have to be so damn stubborn?_

* * *

"Cons are you okay?" Charlie stepped out onto the small balcony that overlooked the mutual backyard of the apartment complex.

Connie nodded "Yeah just getting some fresh air"

"So what's up with Julie and Portman? They all of a sudden hate each other" Charlie tried to strike up a conversation.

_Why can't I just tell her that I love her and be done with it_?

"Dean told her he didn't like her the way she likes him" Connie replied biting her lip.

Julie's earlier words about her now wanting Charlie were replaying in her mind.

"What? Fulton was so sure Dean wanted Jules" Charlie mused wondering what the hell had happened on the pizza run.

"Yeah well he doesn't" Connie replied a little too harshly.

Charlie was trying to read Connie's face.

And he came to the wrong conclusion.

_Connie is in love with Dean Portman_.

"I'd better get back inside" Charlie said wanting an excuse to get away before he said or did something he might regret later.

Connie watched him leave the balcony and hung her head when he closed the door behind him.

Scanning the immediate area her eyes fell on a pack of Casey's cigarettes on a small table.

Picking up the pack Connie removed a stick and lit up. She hadn't smoked for a few years now and the urge was getting stronger and stronger.

Inhaling the toxic smoke deeply she was sure of one thing.

_This reunion sucks_.

* * *

**a/n - thanks for all of the reviews, I've replied to each one separately.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Here you are" Dean smiled as he opened the door to Charlie's room and found Julie sitting on Charlie's bed.

"And here you are" Julie laughed back at him.

"So do you think it worked?" Dean eyed her cheekily.

"Maybe, I can't help but feel a little guilty though" Julie confessed.

"Do you think they're feeling guilty about making us walk in the rain for no reason other than to satisfy their own curiosity?" Dean pointed out moving towards her.

"Good point" Julie smiled.

She tried not to squeal when Dean grinned cockily at her and lunged at her, knocking her backwards to lie on Charlie's bed.

"Now this is more like it" Dean grinned running a hand up Julie's side to rest just beneath her armpit, the other hand still by her waist.

"Not now" Julie told him remembering that they were in Charlie's old bedroom and that they were in the middle of convincing people that they were into Charlie and Connie respectively.

"Just a little kiss?" Dean pouted. Now that he had the girl of his dreams beneath him he wasn't about to let her go again.

"I think we can manage that" Julie gave in unable to resist him.

What started out as a 'little kiss' soon became a full-blown make out session.

Dean was the one who eventually broke free.

"Babe I think we need to stop" he said breathlessly.

"You're right" Julie sat up and adjusted her jacket.

They froze when they heard footsteps heading up the stairs.

"Hide!" Julie hissed getting on the floor and pulling Portman down with her. The pair then rolled under the bed.

They were surprised to hear giggling and the voices sounded familiar, it was Fulton and Tammy.

* * *

"Did I see Tammy coming in?" Charlie asked Guy.

"Yeah just a minute ago, her and Fulton have since disappeared though" Guy informed Charlie suggestively.

"I wish they'd realise they're not on their honeymoon _yet_" Charlie replied. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Fulton now had Tammy, the girl he had a crush on since they were 10 years old and where was he? Still pining away for Connie who sat a mere five feet away from him.

"Guys it seems our other bash brother had disappeared" Averman spoke up.

"Yeah and the catlady too" Goldberg announced.

Connie and Charlie looked up.

_I thought Jules was now into Charlie_ she thought.

_I thought Fulton said nothing happened between Julie andFulton_Charlie thought.

Connie and Charlie's eyes met briefly before Connie quickly looked away again.

_Damn_ Charlie thought.

_I need to make my move soon_.

* * *

"They better not be doing what I think they're doing" Julie whispered.

"Shit I think they are" Portman grimaced.

Soft groans from both Tammy and Fulton could be heard from the bed above.

"Ew!" Julie whispered moving her hands to cover her ears.

Portman shifted discreetly to allow Julie to rest her head against his chest.

* * *

.  
**FLASHBACK**  
_Julie arrived at Deans' door with her hockey gear. She had decided to surprise him by walking him to practice. She felt like they needed to have a chat to get back to the way things were before their feelings got all confusing._

_Taking a deep breath she adjusted her hockey bag on her shoulder and knocked on the door._

_She could hear fumbling which indicated that someone was in the room._

_Her breath caught in her throat as Dean answered the door in just a pair of boxers._

"_Hey" he said breathlessly._

"_Hi, aren't you coming to practice?" Julie asked._

"_Shit I totally forgot, can I meet you there?" Dean asked trying to use himself to block Julie's view into the dorm._

"_Baby aren't you coming back to bed?" she heard a female voice call out._

_Julie's heart was ripped apart again._

"_I'll see you later, sorry to have bothered you" she said coldly before walking calmly down the hallway._

_She wasn't going to lose her composure whilst he was watching._

_Dean sighed and banged his head against his hand on the doorframe._

_If they weren't meant to be together then why did he feel so bad?_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"So where do you think everyone is?" Charlie sidled up to Connie trying to be as casual as possible.

"Not sure, I don't even want to think about what Tammy and Fulton are up to" Connie replied with a shudder.

"Gross Moreau please don't go there" Charlie scrunched his face up.

"Oh come on Charlie don't tell me you haven't been with many of your groupies" Connie teased.

"I don't have groupies!" Charlie protested.

"Sure you don't Conway" Connie poked him. She was feeling much better now that she had Charlie's attention to herself.

"And what about your groupies Miss Moreau, I remember Eden Hall when the guys used to line up outside our locker room hoping you'd emerge naked" Charlie teased.

"They did not!" Connie slapped Charlie who burst out laughing.

"Did too, I must admit though, I always hoped you'd forget your towel or something" Charlie could have died on the spot the second that sentence left his lips.

Connie stared at him in shock.

_Do it now Moreau or else you'll regret it_.

So she took the plunge.

"If you're lucky maybe I'll forget it in the morning" she leant across and whispered in his ear.

Every muscle in Charlie's body froze.

_Was that a joke?_ He wondered if fate could be that cruel.

"I wish" Charlie blurted out without thinking.

"Meet me on the balcony in five minutes and it might be your wish" Connie told him before getting up from the couch and heading outside.

……………………………………………………….

"Thank god that's over" Julie whispered when Fulton and Tammy had finally finished their 'quickie' and left the room.

"I'll say" Portman looked slightly horrified.

"I don't think I can look at them the same ever again" Julie confessed rolling out from under the bed with Portman in tow.

"I know" Portman agreed.

"Do you want to go back to my hotel?" Julie asked suddenly feeling very anti-social.

"For sure" Portman agreed.

* * *

"Cons?" Charlie opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the dark balcony.

"Over here" Connie whispered reaching out and grabbing Charlie's hand.

Charlie brought his other hand up to caress Connie's cheek.

"Charlie if you don't kiss me in the next three seconds I swear to god I'm going to scream" Connie told him.

That was all the encouragement Charlie needed as the pair lunged at each other hungrily kissing as if they'd never see each other again.

Connie pushed all thoughts of Julie to the back of her mind as she allowed Charlie to kiss her in places she'd forgotten existed.

She'd deal with the consequences later, for now she had the man she wanted and nothing was going to get in her way.

* * *

**A/N - thanks for the reviews, I've replied to them all. Sorry for the lack of updates. My computer has been in pieces for the past two days and I now have a nice new one to play with!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Have you seen Connie?" Julie asked Averman.

"Yeah I think she's outside" Averman replied taking another swig of his beer.

She avoided Fulton and Tammy at all costs. She wasn't ready to face them just yet.

"I'm gonna head off guys, I'll catch up with you tomorrow" Julie informed the rowdy drunk Ducks who replied with "Bye Julie" that sounded more like "baiiii dulie"

Shaking her head and smiling to herself Julie opened the door to the balcony.

And saw the last thing she ever expected to see.

"Connie I……" Julie stopped mid-sentence when she realised that what she was seeing was Charlie and Connie entwined together in a tangle of arms and legs enjoying a full-blown makeout session.

_Thank God their clothes are still on_ Julie thought.

"Jules!" Connie exclaimed pushing Charlie away from her and looking mighty guilty.

"I'm leaving….um…now. Bye" Julie was speechless as she calmly turned around and left the pair out of the balcony.

She suppressed the grin that was threatening to spit her face in half as she grabbed her bag and her camisole top and left the apartment.

* * *

"Damn!" Connie cursed quickly adjusting her top.

"What? Julie's cool" Charlie was confused.

"You don't get it do you Charlie? Its not Dean she's in love with" Connie paced back and forth shaking her head.

_I'm such a shitty friend_ she scolded herself.

"Huh?" Charlie was at a loss. Only last week he and Julie were joking around about her and Dean together.

"Charlie she's in love with _you_" Connie cried.

_Crap! I've done it again. She asked me not to say anything!_

Charlie's face turned deathly white.

"No way" he denied.

"Yes way, she told me she wanted you right after she told me Dean rejected her" Connie blurted out.

"Dean _rejected _her?" Charlie was getting more and more confused by the second. Dean had told Fulton he liked Julie hadn't he?

"Yes!" Connie threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Damn, I should talk to her" Charlie decided.

"And say what?" Connie asked.

"I dunno, explain how things are. She knows I've been in love with you since forever" Charlie was merely thinking aloud not realising he was telling Connie his secrets.

"You have?" Connie asked surprised. She had always thought that Charlie saw her as a friend.  
"I have" Charlie admitted.

Connie smiled and walked over to him, giving him a hug and a tender kiss on the cheek.

"I think we should talk to her together" Connie decided.

"Yeah" Charlie agreed enjoying being so close with Connie.

* * *

"I feel so bad" Julie moaned as her and Dean rode the lift up to her hotel room at the Minneapolis Hyatt.

Yes she could afford such expensive hotels now she was on a lawyer's salary.

"But it gave you a good excuse to leave the party and be with me" Dean pointed out discreetly running a hand along Julie's back.

"I know" Julie replied softly moving aside so that an elderly couple could fit in the lift with them.

The woman obviously disapproved of Julie's attire by the clicking sound she made with her dentures as she looked at Julie's jeans.

Dean tried not to burst out laughing when he saw the woman's husband roll his eyes.  
The couple got out on the eighth floor.

"She would have died if she found out we were on the top floor" Julie laughed as Dean doubled over letting out the laughter he'd been holding in.

The lift stopped on Julie's floor and Julie stepped out suddenly feeling self-conscious.

_What was Dean expecting?_ She thought to herself as she tried not to fumble with the keycard.

As if to answer her silent question Dean gently laid a hand over hers and looked at her.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, I just want to spend time with you" he told her.

It was the truth. All he'd ever wanted to do since he first laid eyes on Julie 'the cat' Gaffney all those years ago was spend time with her.

Julie smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you so much" she grinned.

She let him into the suite trying not to grin in amusement as he took in the surroundings.

"Wow this place is heaven" Portman gushed in very rare "girlie" moment.

"You sound like a girl _babe_" Julie used the nickname he gave her during the Goodwill Games.

"My name's Dean not _babe_" Dean got the joke and shot back in a high girl's voice.

"Don't tell me how to talk rich boy!" Julie put on a deep grunted voice mimicking Dean's youthful threat.

"Hey I don't sound like that" Dean protested with a smirk.

"Yes you do" Julie laughed.

"No I don't!" Dean lunged at he causing Julie to squeal as he capped off a full-blown tickle fight.

* * *

"She doesn't sound angry" Charlie was confused as he pressed an ear to the door.

He and Connie were standing outside Julie's hotel room door wondering why they were hearing laughter coming from inside the room.

"And it sounds like she has company, male company" Connie wondered aloud.

"Are you sure she said she was in love with me?" Charlie asked.

"Damn sure" Connie was starting to see what was going on here.

Julie had lied to her and now she was going to find out why.

* * *

A knock at the door interrupted Julie and Dean's tickle fight.

"Must be room service" Julie decided but made no move to answer it.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Portman asked slyly.

"No cos you are" Julie told him matter-of-factly.

"Do I have to?" Dean asked.

The knocking became louder and more urgent.

"Oh alright! Dean was defeated. He rolled off of Julie and stood up not bothering to straighten his shirt or his hair.

"This had better be damn important like the building is on fire or something" he muttered to himself as he crossed the room to the door.

He flung the door open and was extremely surprised to see Connie and Charlie standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Charlie stared hard at Dean. Connie looked ready to kill.

"I could ask you the same question" Charlie replied dryly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Babe who is it?" Julie called curiously. Dean had spent way too long talking with whoever was at the door for it to be just room service.

"Babe?" Connie hissed through clenched teeth. Even Charlie looked surprised. Like he'd finally worked out what was going on.

Dean grinned sheepishly at the angry pair and Julie made her way to the door.

"Oh" the smile faded from her face when she saw how livid both Connie and Charlie looked.

"Yeah 'oh'. Julie what the hell do you think you're playing at?" Connie screamed.

"Me? What the hell did you guys think _you _were playing at earlier?" Julie bit back a little more harshly than intended.

"What are you talking about?" Connie was confused.

"I'm talking about the whole little pizza stunt, I ask again, what the hell did you think you were playing at?" Julie hissed.

"Trying to do _you _a favour" Charlie stuck up for Connie.

"By lying and playing games with us? We could have done it on our own thank you very much" Julie glared at Charlie.

"That's bullshit and you both know it, if it weren't for us then you'd still be tiptoeing around each other and moaning that you were alone" Connie exploded.

"And if I hadn't have said I was into Charlie then you wouldn't have gone after him would you?" Julie immediately regretted saying it.

Connie's eyes filled with tears and she was rendered speechless. Even Dean was shocked.

Charlie, on the other hand, knew Julie had gone too far this time. Connie had been ridiculed and teased mercilessly throughout high school about being a 'slut' (purely because the other girls were insanely jealous that Connie got to hang out with the male hockey players 24/7). Charlie knew very well that this was one of Connie's biggest insecurities.

"Shit Cons I'm sorry, I really didn't mean that" Julie tried apologising.

"No little Miss 'I'm so damn perfect' I think you did" Connie's voice was barely above a whisper as she turned and fled down the hall.

"Nice one Julie" Charlie told her, his eyes filled with disappointment.

Julie watched sadly as two of her best friends retreated down the hall and disappeared down the stairwell knowing that there was little she could do or say to take it back.

"Damn" she cursed softly before pushing past Dean back into the room where she shut herself in the bathroom and cried.

Dean had no idea what to do. He felt that this was his entire fault for even suggesting they 'have a little fun' with the Ducks.

He stepped back into the room and gently shut the door behind him.

He made his way over to the bathroom where he knocked softly on the door.

"Jules?"

only to be snapped at with a

"Fuck off Dean"

Dean sighed knowing from experience that once a girl locked herself in a bathroom nothing short of a miracle could bring them out before they're ready.

He slid down the wall to sit on the cold tiled floor next to the bathroom door.

He was going to be there when she came out whether she liked it or not.

* * *

"Connie wait up!" Charlie was panting and out of breath and _he_ was the professional athlete.

Connie slowed down enough to allow Charlie to catch up and place his arms around her shoulders.

"I don't think Julie meant it" Charlie started immediately wondering if he was going to get his head bitten off for even suggesting it.

"I know she didn't but it doesn't change the fact that she said it, or the fact that it hurts like a bitch" Connie admitted.

"You know that's one of the things I love most about you Cons, you can see things for what they really are, no matter how much they may hurt you" Charlie grinned.

"I know……….wait, you _love_ about me?" Connie spun around to come face to face with Charlie.

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Charlie gave her a mischievous grin. Similar to the ones he used to give her whenever he was planning to torment her with an endless tickle fight back when they were kids.

"Oh my god its Charlie Conway!" the pair's 'moment' was cut short by a group of screaming teenage girls.

"Charlie I love you!" one girl shouted as the girls formed a circle around Connie and Charlie.

Connie tried her hardest not to laugh as she was shoved out of the group.

"No groupies my ass Spazzway" she grinned as she found a bench nearby waiting patiently for Charlie to finish signing autographs and posing for photos.

Watching him doing the whole 'celebrity' thing made Connie's heart grow heavy.

It was one thing to be together when they were both in Minnesota but what then? What about next week when Charlie had to go back to California? Sure it'd be fine for that week since he'll be coming back to Minnesota for the wedding but after that?

Who knew?

She was just some childhood crush from his hometown to amuse him whilst he was in boring old Minnesota. He'll have his pick of the perfect women in California.

She was a freaking accountant for crying out loud!

"Hey Cons, sorry about that" Charlie shot her an apologetic look as he came up to her.

_Worry about it after Fulton's wedding_ her inner voice told her.

"Its okay, 'hazard of the job' I guess, Mr Celebrity" Connie playfully teased him.

"Yeah that would be right Moreau, you only want me for my celebrity status" Charlie pretended to look hurt.

"You got me" Connie grinned and walked on ahead.

"Ouch" Charlie grinned to himself and ran to catch up to her.

* * *

Dean had no idea how long he'd been sitting on the floor but he was acutely aware that his butt had officially gone numb.

He heard movement coming from inside the bathroom and suddenly the door swung open and out stomped a very pissed off Julie.

"Jules?" Dean stood up as quickly as he could, using the wall for balance as the blood rushed back to his legs.

"You know I knew this was a bad idea" Julie didn't look at him as she headed straight for her suitcase and started throwing her belongings into it.

"What was?" Dean was growing fearful.

"You and me, I should have known it wouldn't work" Julie still wouldn't look at him as she angrily zipped up her suitcase.

"What are you talking about baby please don't go" Dean realised what she was doing.

"Portman we didn't work in high school so what makes you think we would work now?" Julie was scarily calm.

"Because I know we would work, Jules, you'll see it to if you just stay. Please" Dean had never begged a girl before but Julie was worth sacrificing a few shards of his 'ice-cool' reputation.

"You can stay if you want to, I've already paid for the room. I'll see you around Dean" Julie told him still not looking at him.

The truth was that if she had to see his face and see how much she'd just hurt him then she didn't know if she'd ever recover from the guilt.

Julie left him standing in the middle of the hotel room staring at the back of the door she'd just exited from.

* * *

**a/n thanks heaps for all of your reviews. I know I'm gonna get in big trouble for this chapter! but bear with me, it won't be all bad in later chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dean went back to Chicago a very sad man. He hadn't heard a peep from Julie and Charlie and Connie weren't speaking to him.

He'd tried to tell them that it was all his fault and for them not to be mad at Julie but they wouldn't hear any of it.

"She knew what she was doing" Connie had said through clenched teeth.

In the end Dean had just hung his head and left, telling Fulton he'd be back for the wedding. Fulton had understood Dean's side of things but even he said it was a stupid thing for them to do. Tammy of course took Charlie and Connie's side since she didn't really know Julie that well.

Dean sighed heavily as he opened the front door to his apartment and set his bags down with a loud thud. At least the apartment had stayed the same since he'd left.

He just wished he could say the same for his relationship with Julie and the Ducks.

* * *

Julie checked her answering machine. Four messages. 

Three were from Dean urging her to talk to him and one was from Fulton also urging her to talk to Dean.

Deleting them she flung herself on the couch and tried to become distracted by a cheesy TV movie.

"Julie are you here?" Amy her roommate called.

"Yeah in here" Julie called back switching the TV off.

"I brought some comfort food" Amy entered the room holding up a large tub of Ben & Jerry's Cookies 'n' Cream.

"And I didn't forget the Doritos" Amy held up her other hand when she saw Julie's face drop.

"You're the best" Julie smiled for the first time in days.

"Oh and I took the liberty of getting some DVDs, I figured that Johnny Depp would only remind you of whatever his name was so I got the blond haired, blue eyed Brad Pitt instead" Amy fished into the bag and pulled out three DVDs and handed them to Julie.

"You are a legend!" Julie exclaimed seeing that she'd rented Fight Club, Troy and Snatch instead of his more soppy, romantic movies.

"I know but I'm gonna hate him in Troy because he looks better in a skirt than I do" Amy laughed.

Julie grinned happily accepting the big bowl of Doritos Amy handed to her.

"So shall we turn the phone off and get started?" Amy suggested.

"Hell yeah" Julie replied feeling a little better.

This was exactly what she needed to take her mind off of Dean, Charlie and Connie.

* * *

Dean picked up his toolbox ready to start work for the day. It was the fancy job his boss had told him about a few weeks earlier and some prestigious law firm that strangely reminded Dean of the snobs from Eden Hall. 

He glared back at what seemed like the millionth dickhead dressed in an overpriced suit who'd taken it upon themselves to let Dean know he wasn't welcome in such a nice building.

_You know what? Screw them!_ Dean thought following the workers to a ground floor office that was being renovated for a new tenant.

"Plans are on the table, bathrooms are behind the elevators, no smoking in the building and for the love of beer, no swearing. These are the preppiest people I've ever had the unfortunate opportunity to meet but they're paying top dollar so keep your pie holes shut and we'll be fine, now get out of my face and go do some work" the foreman whose name was Trevor gave his little 'pep' talk.

The group dispersed and got started on what they were meant to be doing. Dean's job was dismantling the complex glass doors so that the building supplies could get through without anyone breaking the glass.

Laying a sheet down to catch the loose screws and hinge brackets, he got to work.

* * *

"What's my case load today?" Julie was in the back of a cab on the phone to her assistant Claire. 

Claire was explaining that today required several court visits as well as a few client meetings.

"Okay, look I'm about ten minutes away, start on the Masterson Tax Evasion claim and I'll check it when I get in. I think that needs to be filed today" Julie instructed before hanging up.

She placed her cell phone in her briefcase and pulled out her palm pilot checking that she hadn't double booked anything. Today looked like it was shaping up to be a busy day.

_Just how I like it_ Julie decided.

The cab pulled up outside her building and she grabbed her briefcase and paid the driver.

Throwing her coat over her arm she walked into the building, the heels of her black leather court shoes clicking on the marble floor.

She didn't even notice that there were construction workers working on the empty office space as she headed straight for the elevators with her nose buried in her case notes.  
Most of the construction workers noticed her though, all except one that is.

* * *

"Dude are you blind? You just missed the hottest blond walk in" one the guys ribbed Dean. 

"Huh?" Dean looked up from the door he was working on.

"The. Hottest. Blond. Just. Walked. In. and you missed her you idiot!" he accentuated each word with a pause.

"Sorry, this door is glued on, every time I think I've taken the last screw out I keep finding more" Dean wasn't in the mood to talk about hot blonds. He had his hot blond last week and now he'd lost her, possibly forever.

"Whatever man" the guy wasn't impressed with Dean's lack of enthusiasm and let him be.

"Maybe he's gay?" one of the other guys suggested not so quietly.

"Nah, he's been dumped. You can see it in his face" another one concluded.

Dean slammed the tools on to the floor.

"I'm taking my break" he said through clenched teeth letting the others know that he was pissed off before storming outside.

Once outside Dean took a deep breath of slightly fresh Chicago air and stretched his hands above his head.

Closing his eyes he gently rolled his neck around. For the past hour he'd been crouched over this stupid door trying to work out how some complicated bastard put the damn thing together in the first place. He'd never seen anything like it.

Thinking more about the work at hand rather than where he was actually going he was snapped out of his thoughts when he ran into someone.

"Oh god I'm sorry" he said immediately bending down to help pick up the papers he'd just knocked out of the person's hands.

"It's okay, I wasn't really looking either" the sweetest voice he'd ever heard in his entire life replied.

Dean rose to his feet handing over the papers when he came face to face with the girl of his dreams.

"Jules" he exclaimed.

Julie's eyes widened in shock.

"Dean" she answered in a voice that sounded foreign to them both.

Snapping out of it she snatched the papers back from him "I have to go I'm late for Court" she told him as she practically ran down the sidewalk in her heels.

"Julie wait!" he called after her but she ignored him. He thought about following her but he didn't want to get her into any trouble if she had to be in Court. Instead he settled for watching her run away from him, again.

He couldn't help but stare at her ass in the tight-ish black suit skirt that had a split up the back as she walked though.

_She has to come back some time_ Dean thought realising his break was now over.

He went back inside and settled into the job at hand keeping one eye on the front door for any sign of Julie Gaffney returning.

* * *

**A/N - thanks for the reviews, I hate to break it to you guys but they're not back together just yet - nor will they be in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Julie avoided her building for the rest of the day returning at 6.00 pm when she was fairly certain the builders would have gone home for the day.

Unfortunately she spotted Dean hovering around the buildings entrance in his trademark leather jacket.

"Crap!" she exclaimed to no one in particular and dug out her cell phone. She managed to convince Claire to come down and let her in through the side access door.

Portman eventually gave up hounding Julie's building at 9.00 pm. He had to get up early for work the next day and it looked like she had successfully avoided him that day.

_Oh well there's always tomorrow_ he thought walking away.

He wasn't going to give up on her this time.

...………………………………………………

"Rough day?" Amy asked as Julie arrived home looking more than a little worse for wear.

"You could say that. Three guesses who's working on our building?" Julie kicked off her shoes and produced a bottle of wine from the paper bag tucked under her arm.

"Oh no, you're joking right?" Amy realised immediately who it was.

"No I'm not joking and of course I had to run straight into him on my way to court" Julie said entering the kitchen to retrieve two wine glasses and a bottle opener.

"What did he say?" Amy asked.

"Not much I think I might have run away from him" Julie admitted downing half the glass she'd just poured in one gulp.

"Jules!" Amy scolded both for drinking so fast and for running away from her problems. The Julie Gaffney she knew didn't run away.

"I know! I'm a lame-ass but I can't help it when I'm fighting with him. He just has that effect on me" Julie took another sip of wine, a much smaller one this time.

Amy laughed. Julie had told her all of the stories from high school and she knew all too well the effect Dean Portman had on her college friend.

"Shit I almost forgot, you had a call from a one Mr Adam Banks" Amy said smacking her forehead. She couldn't believe she'd almost forgotten about the hunky hockey player's phone call. She'd almost wet herself when he spoke to her.

"Really?" Julie asked with a smirk.

"Yeah he was asking about your arrangements for the wedding since you know, the whole Connie and Charlie thing, he said you could stay with him" Amy said softly.

"That might be an idea" Julie said before she suddenly brightened up.

"Speaking of ideas, I'll be back in a second" she said and rushed off to grab the phone leaving Amy bewildered.

...…………………………………………………………..

"Hello?" Portman answered the phone sleepily.

"Dude!" Fulton's voice came on the line.

"Fult, man its almost midnight and I have to work tomorrow" Portman wasn't in the mood to talk. He'd gone straight to bed since arriving home.

"I know but I thought I should be the one to tell you" Fulton's voice dropped several decibels.

"Tell me what?" Portman wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Tell you that Julie just called me and um.. oh shit how do I say this?" Fulton was talking more to himself than Dean.

"Just fucking say it" Portman was dying to know about anything that involved Julie. He just hoped it wasn't bad.

"Okay, she asked if she could bring someone to the wedding" Fulton said bracing himself for the response.

"Oh, well that's fine" Portman said in a strained voice.

"I'm sorry man" Fulton said gently.

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to you later" Dean said and quickly hung up the phone.

He sunk back against his pillows stunned. Needless to say he didn't get back to sleep after that.

……………………………………………………………………...….

"Ugh remind me again not to down so much alcohol the night before work" Julie complained holding her head. The pair had finished the first bottle of wine and had proceeded to open three more.

Amy passed across two asprin and a glass of water.

"Thanks" Julie almost whispered and downed the asprin and water.

She immediately poured herself another glass of water.

"I'm not sure I can drag myself in today" Amy complained feeling every inch as hungover as Julie.

Unfortunately, the partners in the firm she worked for wouldn't be too impressed with her skipping work.

"I know but we have to go" Julie said. "I think I might walk, work some of that nausea off"

"You're gamer than I am, I'm gonna cab it" Amy decided picking up her briefcase and waving goodbye to Julie.

Julie searched for her shoes and found them under the kitchen table.

"OW!" Julie said rubbing her head as she accidentally hit it on the table on the way up.

That's when she decided to cab it also.

"AMY WAIT UP!" Julie yelled grabbing her briefcase and keys and setting the alarm behind her.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't walk it!" Amy grinned as best as a hungover attorney could.

"Shut up" Julie said still rubbing her head.

The cab driver raised an eyebrow at the two girls in dark shades wearily getting into his cab.

...

Dean got to work slightly earlier than he was expected and immediately started work on the demolition.

He was that far into it he didn't even notice Julie stagger into the lobby with a bottle of water and her sunglasses still over her eyes.

"Dude, hot blond" one of his workmates nudged him eager to let Dean see that there really was a hot blond.

He inwardly groaned when he realised who it was.

Of course it had to be Julie and of course a tall, blond, tanned and muscular guy had to run up and give her an enormous hug.

"Aw look at Barbie and Ken" the other builders scoffed.

Dean felt like ripping their throats out. So this must be the guy she was bringing to Fulton's wedding.

He had a good mind to find some hot chick to take to Fulton's wedding to outdo Julie and her new muscle man but he thought better of it. He realised he wasn't getting her back now and put his head back down and continued with his work.

**a/n thanks for all of your reviews and I'm sorry its taken so long to update.**


	14. Chapter 14

"You didn't tell me you were back!" Julie screeched accepting the hug that was being offered. All thoughts of Portman working in her building had flown out of her mind as her best male friend had returned to Chicago.

"You know me, I'm full of surprises" the blond 'muscle man' answered with a cheeky grin.

"And when did you go blond?" Julie eyed his hair suspiciously.

"When Enrique told me he had a thing for blonds" he answered simply.

"I told you you'd knock em' dead in Spain! It looks good on you though" Julie reached out and ruffled his hair.

"I know, I'm the hottest eye candy there is"

"Don't you mean 'man candy'? Julie giggled.

"My bad" he laughed.

"Anyway enough about my fabulous self what about you 'Miss Thang' how did your friend's 'wedding weekend' go?" he asked just as Julie's cell phone went off.

"Meet me for lunch at 1 and I'll tell you all about it" Julie told him giving him another hug before answering her phone.

"Julie Gaffney" she answered waving goodbye to her friend.

Portman tried his hardest not to stare at the guy who was now exiting the building but he couldn't help wonder what was it that this guy had that he didn't have, well besides Julie.  
Shaking any negative thoughts out of his head he got back to work.

He was startled a few hours later when a co-worker politely informed him that it was quitting time.

Portman looked around and noticed that everyone else had packed up and were ready to head home.

He didn't say anything to anyone as he too packed up his gear and left the building. He had this sudden urge to make a date with Jack Daniels and/or Johnny Walker.

_Why did everything get so damn fucked up?_ He cast a glance back towards the building he knew had held Julie earlier that day and set off home.

…………………………………………………………………………

"Ames are you home?" Julie called out a little tipsy. She'd met up with her friend for lunch and somehow it had turned into happy hour at the bar down the road.

"In here Jules" Amy called out.

Julie made her way to Amy's bedroom and lingered in the doorway.

"You'll NEVER guess who I saw today!" Julie said excitedly.

"Who?" Amy smirked slightly. She could tell Julie had been drinking.

"Bruce! He's back from Spain and HE'S BLOND!" Julie screamed the last part.

"Whoa there drunk girl calm down" Amy laughed sitting up.

"I'm not drunk!" Julie protested but her body thought otherwise as she slipped a little down the doorway.

"You so are and you didn't invite me!" Amy pretended to be hurt.

"Its Friday isn't it? Do you want to get drunk with me?" Julie was feeling a little wild. Hanging out with Bruce always did that to her.

"Sure" Amy agreed feeling a little adventurous. They'd only just gotten smashed the night before and suddenly they felt the need to be teenagers again.

Which was how they ended up all dressed up and heading into a liquor store three blocks away.

"Julie sshh you'll get us kicked out" Amy hissed trying to calm Julie down who was in a full blown rant about how much of an idiot she was for letting Portman go again.

"But AAAMMYYY!" Julie whined.

"SSHH!" Amy scolded wondering if getting drunk was such a good idea.

_Ah fuck it, its not like we have anything better to do_ she decided heading towards the hard liquor section.

"I want Jim Beam!" Julie yelled from her spot in the wine aisle.

Amy grabbed a bottle of Beam white label for Julie and decided to get a bottle of Jacks and a bottle of Johnny black label. _May as well get drunk on the good stuff_ she thought.

"Sorry" Amy said when she realised she'd just bumped into someone.

"Don't worry about it" a smooth voice that belonged to a tall, dark and handsome stranger replied.

Amy couldn't help but get the feeling that this guy was incredibly familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

Unfortunately Julie had entered the aisle and could place it straight away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a little coldly.

"Jules" the guy turned to face Julie.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I live around the corner, what are _you _doing here?" he challenged.

_Uh oh, big mistake_ Amy thought knowing Julie was going to bite back hard.

"I can go anywhere I damn well want to, I don't have to answer to you anymore" Julie spat.

"Jules, you never had to answer to me, I'm aware you're your own woman" the guy replied.

"Argh you just don't get it do you!" Julie was almost in tears as she turned around and stormed out of the shop leaving Amy staring at the guy dumbfounded.

"She always was the stubborn one" he tried grinning sheepishly.

"Portman?" Amy suddenly realised who this guy was.

"Yeah" Portman said sadly.

"I'd better go see if she's okay" Amy replied feeling a little sorry for the guy.

"Yeah" he said again.

Amy left him in the middle of the aisle.

"Ahem Miss?" the cashier interrupted Amy before she could run out of the door.

"Huh?" Amy turned around and realised that she was still holding two bottles of liquor.

"Oh" she apologised and handed the cashier a hundred dollar bill.

"Keep the change, it's the least we can do" she said referring to the noise Julie had made and her stormy exit.

"Thanks" the cashier was grateful.

Amy found Julie sitting at a bus stop around the corner.

"Sorry" Julie immediately began apologising.

"Its okay, look I brought friends" Amy joked holding up the bottles of alcohol.

"Very funny" Julie cracked a smile.

"So are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah just feeling like an idiot" Julie admitted wishing she handled the situation a little better than she had.

"Wanna go home and act like the biggest idiots together?" Amy suggested.

"Sure loser" Julie laughed standing up.

"I'll give you loser you dork!" Amy started chasing Julie.

Julie shrieked and took off laughing like a schoolgirl again.

Dean emerged from the liquor store in time to see Julie shrieking past him and Amy chasing her.

_At least she's laughing_. He thought before making his own way home.

**A/N - sorry this chapter sucks, I ran out of ideas. Next chapter will be just before Fulton's wedding.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Julie this thing weighs a tonne!" Amy heaved Julie's suitcase from the trunk of their rental car.

"So does yours" Julie reminded her that she had the same problem when loading Amy's bags into the trunk back in Chicago.

Amy placed the suitcase on the driveway and took in the enormous house before her.

"This house is huge" she exclaimed still not believing that she was going to be staying in _the _Adam Bank's house for two days.

"I know we don't call him 'cake-eater' for nothing" Julie laughed at Adam's old nickname.

"But isn't Charlie's house just as big?" Amy asked then mentally slapped herself for brining it up.

"Yeah" Julie said absently wishing that she could call Charlie and Connie and have it like old times.

_Why did everything have to get so screwed up?_ She wondered.

"Oh my god" she heard Amy gasp softly.

She looked up and grinned when she saw a smiling Adam coming towards them.

"Catlady!" he exclaimed holding his arms out for a hug.

Julie gladly accepted feeling grateful that at least one of the Ducks was still speaking to her.

"Hey Banks" she ruffled his hair.

"Ugh don't _do_ that!" he scolded frantically smoothing his hair down.

"Ooh touchy!" Julie laughed.

"Adam this is my friend Amy, Amy this is Adam" Julie introduced the pair.

"You're not a tall blond muscle man" Adam blurted out.

"What?" Amy was confused, as was Julie.

"Sorry, Fulton said you were brining a tall, blond muscle man" Adam said to Julie.

"Huh?" Julie was confused. She never said anything of the sort.

"Ooookay" Amy said feeling like an idiot. _That didn't go so well_ she thought.

"Why would Fulton say something like that?" Julie asked.

"Portman" Adam could have died the minute the words escaped his lips.

"That frigging idiot" Julie exploded. Of course it was Portman.

"Wait a sec is he talking about Bruce?" Amy suddenly realised where it could have come from. Julie had mentioned that Bruce had visited her at work and Portman could have easily seen him and Julie leaving together for lunch.

"Oh of course!" Julie realised.

"Oooh the Catlady has a boyfriend" Adam teased.

"Adam sweetie, you're more Bruce's type than I am" Julie informed him politely.

"Wha…what?" Adam was wide-eyed.

Amy and Julie both laughed.

"So are we gonna stand out here all day or are you going to let us in?" Julie changed the subject knowing Adam would think about her last comment for hours now.

"Uh, yeah" Adam helped Amy with the bags she was struggling with and showed them to his guesthouse.

…………………………………………………………

"She's in town Charlie" Connie looked across to the hockey star who was teaching Connie's 8 year old nephew to side-step an opponent.

"Huh? Who?" Charlie finally looked up.

"Julie you idiot, she's in town" Connie sighed.

"Oh" Charlie didn't know how to respond. They hadn't spoken to Julie since the last time she was in Minnesota.

"I think we should go see her, we can't be fighting on Fulton's wedding day, its just not fair" Connie was missing her old friend and wanted her back.

"Lets go to Banksie's then" Charlie agreed. He had been missing his weekly phone chats with Julie.

…………………………………………………………

"Jules you have some visitors" Adam gently knocked on the door to Julie's room.

"Okay" she called back wondering who would be visiting her. _Probably Goldberg and Averman_ she decided.

She threw a cardigan over her t-shirt and jeans and ran downstairs to the main room.

She stopped dead when she saw Charlie and Connie sitting there.

"Hi" she mumbled suddenly becoming extremely uncomfortable.

"Hi" they replied equally uncomfortable.

"I'm just gonna see how Amy's getting along" Adam was the smart one with enough sense to get out of there before World War III erupted in his living room.

The trio stood there looking anywhere but at each other.

_Man making up is harder than I thought_ Connie thought.

"I'm sorry" Connie, Charlie and Julie all blurted out at the same time.

They all started laughing.

"Seriously, its my fault, I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't even mean it" Julie said. She felt like crying.

"I know, we shouldn't have forced you and Portman together like that, you would have made it on your own eventually" Connie apologised with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too Jules" Charlie said before he turned serious "You're not really into me are you?" he asked fearfully.

"Spazzway you idiot!" Julie laughed swatting him on the arm.

"Why not? I'm handsome and charming!" Charlie pretended to be hurt by the comment.

"Yeah in your dreams maybe" Julie shot back.

"Ouch, BURN!" Connie laughed.

"Don't you start with me!" Charlie turned to Connie with an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh no, Charlie, NO!" Connie knew what was coming.

"No use running Cons, I'll get you" Charlie had his hands outstretched, fingers spread.

"Julie HELP!" Connie shrieked running to hide behind Julie.

"No use hiding either" Charlie inched his way towards the girls.

"GERONIMO!" Charlie yelled launching himself at the girls who both screamed.

He managed to use his size advantage to hold one girl in each arm as he tickled them mercilessly.

"Guys don't get blood on my new rug!" Adam came rushing in followed by Amy.

They stopped when they saw Julie and Connie trying to squirm away from Charlie who was laughing like a madman and maintaining a firm grip on each girl.

Adam grinned and joined in on the fun, helping Charlie get the girls.

"BANKS YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Julie screeched.

Amy stood back and watched the foursome at play. She was glad to see Julie had a smile back on her face.

Julie had managed to break free from Adam's grip and had run over to Amy.

"Oh no don't think you're getting out of this" she grinned evilly.

"Julie, no!" Amy turned to run but was caught by Adam.

"JULIE!" she screamed as the foursome now became a fivesome.

And they'd never had so much fun in their life.


	16. Chapter 16

"Tammy you looked beautiful up there" Julie gushed at the beaming bride. 

"Thank you" Tammy replied happy.

Her and Fulton had now exchanged vows and she was no longer Tammy Duncan, she was Tammy Reed.

"Fulton it's a sad day for women everywhere" Julie teased giving her friend a hug.

"I know I know, but Tam's the only woman for me" Fulton looked at his wife.

"And don't you forget it!" Tammy laughed leaning in for a kiss which lasted longer than Julie wanted to watch so she slipped away.

"How are you doing Jules?" Amy asked as Julie sat down at their table.

"Okay, I can't stop looking at him though" Julie admitted talking about Portman who, as the best man was always up on display with the bride and groom.

"Hey guys we're gonna take a Ducks group photo" Charlie rushed up to the group.

"Here I'll hold your purse" Amy told Julie.

"Thanks I'll be back in a minute" Julie felt a little bad for leaving Amy there by herself but Amy didn't seem to mind.

"Come on Jules!" Connie called to her best friend. Things had been so much better since they'd made peace and now Connie was trying to get Julie to forgive Portman.

Julie avoided all eye contact with Dean as the group squished together.

"I wanna stand near Charlie!" Connie declared pushing Julie into a spot. Julie lost her balance and fell, knocking into a tall guy in a suit who of course turned out to be Portman.

"Whoa, watch your step Kitty Cat" Portman said lightly as he caught her.

"Sorry" Julie mumbled not being able to move away as she was squished against him.

"It's alright you can fall on me anytime Julie" Portman whispered.

"You, yes the best man, Portman wasn't it? Yes put your arm around that beautiful blond lady there" the photographer ordered.

"Yeah Portman hug the catlady!" the Ducks egged him on.

Julie wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

"Alright!" Portman rolled his eyes and placed his arm around Julie pulling her in closer to him.

She tried not to become too overwhelmed but it was hard when he smelt so good.

She closed her eyes briefly taking in his scent and opened her eyes in time to take the photo.

"Everyone say DUCKIES!" Averman yelled.

"DUCKIES!" the Ducks laughed.

"Beautiful!" the photographer exclaimed putting his camera down.

"Come on the receptions going to start soon" Fulton said and all the guests minus himself, Tammy and the bridal party went back inside.

Julie found Amy talking with Adam and she had to suppress a smile. They seemed to be getting along like a house on fire.

"Hey guys" Julie exclaimed sitting down.

"Hey Jules, glad to see you didn't kill Portman" Adam said with a smirk.

"Shut up Banks" Julie snapped with a grin.

"Are you jealous he's partnering Connie? I bet you wish it was you up there" Adam whispered jokingly when Connie and Portman walked in arm in arm to the bridal table.

"Oh yeah Banks, insanely jealous" Julie rolled her eyes.

"I thought so" Adam laughed back.

Julie watched Portman escort Connie to her seat and then take his own next to Fulton.

He caught her eye and flashed her a smile.

She was surprised to find herself smiling back at him.

Amy nudged Adam and gestured to the pair. Adam grinned.

The speeches came soon after and Fulton gave a beautiful speech about Tammy that had almost every girl in the room crying, Julie included.

Connie gave a speech about Fulton and Tammy back in pee-wees adding "You know a guy loves you if he gets himself kicked out of a championship game because of you" that had the Ducks in stitches.

Portman made a speech about how Fulton used to drive him crazy with talk of Tammy back in high school until he finally snapped and demanded that Fulton look her up and talk to her.

"Best advice you ever gave me!" Fulton cut in raising his glass.

"Most importantly, my fellow Bash Brother and his wife have taught me to go for what you want which is what I intend on doing the second I can get out of this suit" Dean added and Julie suddenly felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Well look out Julie" Averman blurted out and the room laughed.

Once the speeches were over and the dinner was served, it was time for the bride and groom dance.

Tammy had picked some sappy love song by Mariah Carey and she grinned when she saw Fulton's horrified expression.

She laughed out loud when she saw Dean's expression as he watched his Bash Brother and Tammy dance.

"Would the bridal party please take to the floor" the MC asked and Portman, Charlie and Guy each led their partners to the floor.

"Is it me or does Connie and Portman make the strangest couple?" Goldberg laughed as Connie scolded Portman for stepping on his feet.

"Not half as strange as Charlie and that midget of a figure skater" Averman cut in referring to Charlie's partner who was one of Tammy's bridesmaids.

"Yeah makes him look like a giant" Adam pointed out.

"And it goes that the dwarf will ride on the shoulders of the giant through history" Russ mimicked their history teacher in Eden Hall and the Ducks burst out laughing. Amy just looked at them confused.

"Amy care to dance?" Adam offered sensing her discomfort.

"Sure" Amy gladly accepted Adam's hand and he led her out to the dance floor.

"Catlady how about you?" Goldberg asked before the other guys could.

"Come on Goldie lets show them how its done!" Julie laughed.

The song had changed to an upbeat tune and Julie and Goldie were getting down to the best alongside Adam and Amy who couldn't stop laughing at Goldberg's 'robot'.

Then another slow song came on and Julie was surprised to hear it was Metallica's 'Nothing Else Matters'.

"Fulton must have gotten to choose one" Julie laughed placing her hands on Goldberg's shoulders.

"Mind if I cut in?" Portman came out of nowhere.

"Sure" Goldberg stepped away knowing that he'd probably get killed if he didn't.

"Having fun Catlady?" Portman grinned at Julie.

"Yeah are you?" Julie asked.

"Am now" Portman replied.

"So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart, forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters" Portman sang along with the music.

Julie stifled a laugh when she saw Fulton trying to serenade Tammy with the song also.

"I've never opened myself this way, life is ours we live it our way, all these words I don't just say, and nothing else matters" Dean continued singing.

He swept Julie around the dance floor, pushing her out and then pulling her back in. Julie wondered where on earth he learned to dance.

"Never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know, but I know" he brought his face down to her ear so that he would whisper to lyrics to her.

Julie resigned and allowed him to pull her even closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as his hand gripped her lower back a little tighter.

Amy almost had to stop herself from jumping up and down with excitement, as did Connie.

"Adam look" she hissed pointing to the pair.

"Awesome" Adam was pleased that at least someone was getting it right. He'd been having trouble with his girlfriend back in Anaheim for a few months now and hanging out with Amy these past few days has made him realise that he should move on. Things must have been pretty bad if she refused to attend his friend's wedding with him.

"I never cared for things they say, I never cared for games they played" Portman was still singing when he let go of Julie and him and Fulton formed a two man band.

"I NEVER CARED FOR WHAT THEY DO, I NEVER CARED FOR WHAT THEY KNOW, AND I KNOOOOW"

Then the Bash Brothers were in full mosh mode

"YEAH!" they screamed with their arms above their heads.

And in the middle of the dance floor they started headbanging to the guitar solo leaving a slightly horrified Tammy and an amused Julie staring at them.

Slowly one by one the male Ducks, including Tommy Duncan, Jesse & Terry Hall, Peter Mark, Karp and the other originals who had been invited to the wedding joined in on the action and the girls had to laugh at the sight. Even Tammy was grinning by the end of it.

The group separated when the guitar solo died down a little and the boys returned to their laughing dancing partners.

Dean swirled Julie around the floor again and pulled her in against him.

Julie didn't resist as he gently lifted her head off of his shoulder and cupped her chin.

From there he gently pressed his lips to hers.

Julie pulled away.

"I think we should talk" she said leading him off of the dancefloor.

**A/N - thanks heaps for all of your reviews, I think there's only one more chapter left and this story is finished!**


	17. Chapter 17

Julie led him to a small courtyard just outside the main hall. She shivered a little when the cool night air hit her bare skin.

Portman immediately moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her for warmth.

"So Kitty Cat what did you want to talk about?" Portman asked. The nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach was soothed slightly when she didn't pull away from him.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting" Julie said looking at him square in the eye.

"Its okay, I'm sorry for causing all the trouble" Portman grinned giving her his best 'I'm sorry' grin.

"You're forgiven as long as I am" Julie said giving him a hug.

"You're always forgiven in my book Jules" Portman kissed the top of her head.

"Except" Portman began.

"Except what?" Julie asked feeling a little confused.

"Except who's the big blond muscle man?" Portman had to know who that guy was. He didn't want to come second best to anyone, even if the girl was Julie.

"Big blond muscle man? Oh the one you thought was Amy! That's just Bruce" Julie said.

"And who's 'just Bruce'? You guys did look pretty chummy in your building" Portman couldn't believe how casual Julie was being about the whole thing.

"Believe me Dean _you're_ more his type than I am" Julie laughed.

"Huh?" Dean couldn't grasp what she meant by that.

"He's gay Dean. Always has been and always will be. He's one of my best friends" Julie couldn't help but laugh at Dean's face. It went from horrified to relieved in a matter of seconds.

"So he's not your boyfriend?" Dean had to be sure.

"No he's not my boyfriend. I was sort of under the impression that you are" Julie replied looking down at her shoes.

"You want me to be?" Dean asked not quite believing his ears. All of his fantasies were becoming reality. All he ever wanted was to be able to call Julie Gaffney his girlfriend.

"You idiot of course I do" Julie smiled looking up at him.

"Well then I guess you're my girlfriend then" Dean felt a little juvenile saying it but it was nice to hear the words out in the open.

"You guess?" Julie had that evil glint in her eye.

"Okay you are" Dean smiled squeezing her a little tighter.

"And don't you forget it!" Julie grinned feeling a lot happier than she ever could remember.

…………………...…………………………….

"Charlie we need to talk" Connie had decided that now would be the best time to broach the subject of their distance.

"Shoot!" Charlie grinned.

"This is serious" Connie scolded and Charlie's grin faded.

"You're not dumping me are you?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure, can we do the whole long distance thing?" Connie asked seriously.

"We don't have to" Charlie's frown was replaced by the grin.

"What do you mean? I can't move to LA" Connie had to be real.

"I'm not asking you to" Charlie's grin was starting to infuriate Connie.

"Then what?" Connie was almost yelling.

"I put in for a transfer and it got approved" Charlie grinned.

"So where are you going?" Connie asked fearful that it would be even further away.

"Nowhere, I'm staying right here"

"Here? As in Minnesota?" Connie was getting a little excited.

"Yep, baby I'm coming home!"

………………………...………………………….

"Do you think if we slip out anyone would notice?" Dean asked slyly.

"Oh gee Dean let me think, ah yeah!" Julie slapped his arm playfully but it only made Dean grin harder.

"We could just stay right here and…" Dean never got to finish his sentence.

"Guys hurry up! Tammy's throwing the bouquet" Averman interrupted.

"Can't miss that now can we?" Dean replied sarcastically and Julie tugged on his hand.

"Come on!" she dragged him back to the main hall where the single girls, including Connie and Amy, were bunched together in a group.

"Julie come on!" Connie yelled holding her hand out for Julie to join her.

Julie left Dean's side to join the girls.

"I bet the boys $50 that you, Amy or me gets it" Connie whispered to Julie and Julie nodded. She knew what they had to do.

Connie let Amy in on the bet and Amy also nodded eyeing up the competition. Tammy's sister Kirsten looked extremely competitive.

"Okay girls on the count of three" Tammy called as she turned to face her back to them.

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE"

Tammy let the bouquet fly in the air and the girls all screamed and scratched at each other to try and get the bunch of flowers.

"Connie has a bet on her, Julie and Amy" Adam explained to Charlie who looked horrified.

"Oh those poor girls" he said knowing Julie and Connie would fight dirty to get what they want and from looking at Amy scramble, so would she.

Eventually the scuffle came to an end and Fulton and Portman's howling laughter died down and Julie emerged as the winner.

"Ah ha Portman looks like you and the Catlady are getting married next" Fulton slapped his Bash Brother on the back.

"You never know dude, you just never know" Portman grinned knowing that he would never be with another woman again and that suited him just fine.

"Cough up Averman!" Connie held her hand out to collect the money.

"Damn Cons that was an easy $300" Julie eyed the bundle of notes in Connie's hand.

"Yeah and those six idiots bet wrong!" Connie laughed handing Julie a third and Amy a third. She was referring to Averman, Goldberg, Luis, Russ, Kenny and Dwayne.

"We should go out sometime and put this to good use" Connie said.

"Hell yeah!" Julie replied and Amy grinned.

"OH my god I completely forgot to tell you, Charlie's transferred back to Minnesota!" Connie gasped.

"That's great! Dean and I live in the same state anyway and apparently within a few blocks" Julie tried not to cringe as she remembered her behaviour in the liquor store the previous week.

"What about you and Adam?" Connie asked Amy who shrugged.

"He has a girlfriend anyways and he lives in California. I only see us just being friends anyway" Amy replied. She'd decided that whilst Adam was great looking and a very nice guy, she didn't really want to start a relationship with him.

"Girls are you ready to say goodbye to the happy couple?" Charlie cut in taking Connie's hand.

"Yeah" the girls replied.

Julie smiled as Portman came over to her and grabbed her in a big hug and Adam held his arm out to Amy.

They said their goodbyes to the happy couple who were on their way to their honeymoon.

"I hear we're next Jules" Portman whispered to Julie as they walked back to his car.

"Oh yeah?" Julie asked slyly.

"Yeah, you caught the bouquet" Dean told her.

"Maybe we should just take our time first" Julie grinned.

"Agreed"

"I love you though" Julie said turning to face him.

Dean looked at her as if he were the happiest man on the planet.

He captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you too catlady" he grinned.

**thats the end, thank you to everyone who reviewed, your feedback was greatly appreciated! **


End file.
